


Building Steam with a Grain of Salt

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Between Episodes, Conversations, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash February, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Older Characters, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Something more out there, and I don’t want to be tied down here.”





	

"Why so glum?" Lin asked Kya, standing beside her as the other woman sat down in front of the station window, looking towards the horizon. She looked distant, as if she was somewhere else entirely, but her feet still planted on the ground. "Are you feeling all right, Kya?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine," Kya answered. She threaded her fingers together, and looked away from the setting sun for a moment. "But it's just…I've just been thinking about a lot of things. I've been to many places, cities, and the countryside, but I feel that there's something…"

"Something what?"

"Something more out there, and I don't want to be tied down here."

Lin shifted where she stood, and she sat down beside her. "Oh, now I get it. I understand. Republic City is where I'm needed, but I don't plan to be tied down either, especially if there's no trouble to take control of."

"At least you understand, Lin." Kya turned towards her, and gently placed a hand on Lin's shoulder. "You know, you aren't like I expected."

"I get that a lot," Lin replied, eyes flickering back to the sun outside.

"I've just been thinking, I'm planning to go see the world again. Maybe you could come with me. Or we could go somewhere."

"Like where?"

"Anywhere, that is, if you can."

Lin slowly smiled, a twinkle in her eye, and she placed her own hand on Kya's. "You know, I think I like the sound of that."

"That's a first."

"I guess there's a first time for everything."


End file.
